


Little smiles

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, tsukki is already a dino nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 5 - Past</p>
<p>AU where Kageyama and Tsukishima are 4 years old and dorky childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little smiles

**Author's Note:**

> this is so silly, but i wanted to write about kei and tobio as friends from childhood.   
> [my tumblr]()

Tobio and his mother moved to the town when he was 4 years old, they traveled a lot before, but here she found a good job so they decided to stay longer. Tobio liked their new house and often played in the garden with his toys. 

After few weeks he saw two blond boys playing in the garden next to his house, one older than him but the other looked like he was his age, although was really tall. Tobio went to observe closer to the fence and the boys soon noticed him.

They invited him over, and after his mother agreed, Tobio happily joined them. He found out that Kei, the younger one, is almost 5 years old and his older brother Akiteru was few years already in school. They played together with plush dinosaurs and Tobio's car toys. 

Soon the younger boys became good friends and often visited each other's house, playing in their rooms or in the garden. Tobio, as an only child, was happy he finally found a friend his same age he can play with.

 

On Kei's 6th birthday, when Tobio was visiting over at Tsukishima home, they watched a volleyball match in TV and because they really liked it, with help of Akiteru, their moms bought them their own volley balls. Akiteru was really excited to see the boys happy to learn a sport that he loved very much himself, so he helped to explain simple rules to them and the small boys enthusiastically began to pass the ball one to the other and then back.   
Kei laughed and smiled a lot at the raven haired boy's confused expressions he sometimes had when Akiteru was correcting their moves.

 

Each time they visited the other's house, they brought the volleyball with them and played together, laughing when the other didn't catch it so it landed on his face or when they had to run for it farther to catch it in time before it falls in a road or stucks in a tree.

 

One day Kei and Tobio were in the garden in Tsukishima's house. Tobio's mother was chatting with the blond's parents in the kitchen, and let the boys play together as usual.

Kei suddenly stopped in midway throwing the ball to the smaller boy, and smiled. Tobio frowned and asked why did he stopped.

'I just remembered something!' he jumped. 'My family decided we will have a new animal, a kitten! They want to bring it home tomorrow.' the blond explained excitedly and finally threw the ball to Tobio. 

'Ahh, that's so cool! I would like a cat too, but animals don't like me very much.' said Tobio sadly, tossing the ball back at Kei.

'You can come over here to pet it here, I'm sure this one will like you.' Kei smiled when he saw the smaller boy's face lighten up again. 

'Ohh and remember how I got that pet dinosaur outfit for my birthday my brother gave me? It will be perfect for the cat. We can pretend it's like a small dinosaur.' Kei said dreamily, laughing along his vision of a cat dressed in a green and yellow costume of a dinosaur, attacking lazily a city of plastic toys.

'You're weird.' Tobio shook his head but found Kei's idea amusing, also he was starting to look forward for tomorrow to see if the cat will really like him too.

They continued to pass the ball between each other until Tobio's mother came in the garden to get the raven haired boy because it was already evening and they had to go home.

The boys said good night to each other, with wide smiles on their faces, looking forward to the next day.


End file.
